


Not What You Were Expecting

by Aruse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Announcing Orgasm, Begging, Bottom!Lucifer, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Reader, First Time Topping, Pan!Lucifer, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Top!Reader, only the first chapter has any plot, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruse/pseuds/Aruse
Summary: You and Lucifer had been taking it slow so far in your relationship, and as much as you wanted to respect his boundaries, you also wanted know why he was holding back on becoming intimate. After a few drinks he admits that he's been waiting to see how you two fit into a dynamic together. Luckily for you, he's figured it out just in time to move things along in the bedroom. Only... It's not exactly what you had in mind, but you aren't one to complain.--There are not nearly enough fics of Lucifer getting fucked with a strap.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Over the last few months, your relationship with Lucifer had progressed at what you assumed was slower than a snail’s pace. At this point you had hoped to be close enough that intimacy wasn’t something you had to force or manifest into being, but it seemed like every time even the thought of having sex crossed your mind, something would inevitably dash it away. A migraine here, a long day at work there, even too many glasses of wine at dinner. However, the common denominator in each situation seemed to be… Lucifer. He was the one avoiding taking your relationship to the next level. There was nothing wrong with that, of course, all you wanted was for him to be comfortable, but you at least sought an explanation, and that’s what you intended to get out of him tonight.

Ply with the aforementioned wine, you led Lucifer over to the couch to curl up under a blanket. After a few shared kisses you decided to make your move.

  
“Hey,” you whispered, pressing your nose under his jaw to kiss at his throat gently, leaving a few lingering kisses. “I wanna talk to you about something…” For a moment you pulled back to meet his gaze before resting your hand on his chest over his heart. “I know that we’ve been dating for a few months, and… Look, I feel intrusive asking this, so please don’t feel like you have to answer, but… Do I make you uncomfortable? Am I coming on too strong with this intimacy stuff? Because if I am, that is not my intention, and I’m just trying to figure out how this is going to work between us. If you’re asexual or something, okay, we can handle that, but if it’s an issue with me-“ You froze when he pressed his lips to yours.

“This has nothing to do with you,” Lucifer murmured once he’d broken the kiss. “I… Had wondered when you would bring this up, ask me about my… reservations.” He let out a small laugh at that, bringing his hand up your chin to tilt your head back enough so he could look you in the eye. “Everything about you turns me on, you are not coming on too strong, and I am not asexual. We are going to figure this out. Honestly, I was waiting because I wanted to get to know you a little better before I opened up about what I’m interested in when it comes to sex.”

After months of zero sexual intimacy between the two of you, hearing Lucifer say even the bare minimum about what he wanted in the bedroom was enough to make your stomach flutter. Sure, you had had your share of make out sessions with him, all of them ending when you attempted to take things one step further with a hand on his inner thigh, but now you were getting somewhere.

  
“O-Okay,” you breathed as you watched him closely, noticing how warm your cheeks had become under his attention. “Why did you feel like you needed to know me better? Am I really that intimidating?” You smiled shyly at him.

  
“No, sweetheart,” Lucifer said with a chuckle as he moved both of his hands down to your hips to urge you into his lap. “In fact… That’s what I was most interested in, to see your personality when it’s just you and me with no pressure to… perform.” Gently, he slipped his hand under your shirt, thumb rubbing over the skin at the base of your spine. “I’ve dated quite a few people before, you know that, but no matter who I’m with, whether they get wet or hard, that’s not what’s important. What’s important is how we fit in a dynamic together.” He smiled at the confused look on your face. “I mean to say that I’ve got to figure out if I’m the top or the bottom in the relationship, baby.”

  
“Oh, o-oh, right, right. That, I mean, yeah.” You pressed your face into his neck to get yourself to stop talking, feeling even more embarrassed than you had before. “Wait, but I thought I would be the bottom, right? I’ve got… Y’know… Down there.”

“Darling, did you hear what I just said? That doesn’t matter to me, not when it comes to who’s doing the penetrating.” Lucifer tipped your face up and made you look at him again. “I’m a switch, I know you know what that means, baby, but when I’m with someone like you, I like to bottom. And when I say someone like you, I mean someone who gets embarrassed easily, and gets distracted by antique stores, and collects odds and ends, and wears comfy clothes all the time, and who has a soft figure, and lives on coffee and comfort food, and who fills out their clothes with big curves like you do...” As if to emphasize his point he moved his hand lower to snap the elastic of your panties softly. “I know you’re going to ask me how you would top me. I’ve already got it figured out.”

Seemingly before you can even process all of what he said, Lucifer picked you up bridal style to carry you toward his bedroom. For a moment you wondered how quickly he intended to take things, but your thoughts came to a halt when you looked at the bed and saw a black leather harness adorned with a toy you were jealous wasn’t in your own collection.

“Oh, Lucifer,” you breathed as he set you down, making your way over to the bed to pick up the harness. “It… You… You want this?” You looked up at him as you ran your fingers over the solid length of silicone in your hand.

“I do. Badly,” Lucifer said before closing the distance between himself and you, pulling you into a gentle kiss as his hands settled on your waist. “Sweetheart… I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, about you using this on me. Filling me up, fucking me hard into the bed, trying not to let me hear you whine at how good it feels to take control.” He nipped at your bottom lip before pulling away to begin undressing. As much as you had hoped your first time with Lucifer would have been a little softer and a little more romantic, you were fully onboard with the direction he was taking things.

“Okay. Okay, yes, I like that idea,” you said as you gained some more confidence. “But… I’ve never used one of these before, on someone else I mean. And as fun as it seems to have a cock, I’m not even sure how to use it. Do I have to prep you? I’ve never done that to a guy either, this is all so new, and I don’t-“ You stopped short when you saw Lucifer climb onto the bed on his hands and knees, lowering his shoulders, your eyes falling on the purple gem at the base of the plug he had in. “Oh…”


	2. Chapter 2

“You don’t have to worry about prepping me, just make sure to lube up,” Lucifer said with a small laugh, head resting on his crossed arms while he looked back at you. For a moment you weren’t even sure if this was really happening. You were about to fuck one of the hottest guys you had ever dated. _You_ were going to fuck _him_ … Not that you were complaining of course.

“Okay, baby,” you said and made your way over to the side of the bed, stepping into the harness and got it situated once you had undressed, then picked up the bottle of lube he had set out. You took a moment to warm it up in your hands before getting on the bed behind Lucifer, running your hand up his thigh to his hip for a moment as you grounded yourself. The next few seconds of hesitation were interrupted by the slight movement of the plug as Lucifer tensed and relaxed around it. The distraction pulled you back to the task in front of you and you slipped your hand down to begin carefully removing the plug.

“Nice and easy,” Lucifer said softly as he relaxed himself so you could pull the toy out and set it aside. You let out a soft breath before pouring some lube over your fingers to warm it further, then, before you could overthink the situation any more than you already had, you pressed one finger inside of Lucifer. Slowly and carefully you pushed inside until your middle finger was all the way in.

“How does that feel?” you asked softly and pulled your eyes away from your hand long enough to look at his face. His eyes were closed, a soft smile on his lips as he hummed in response.

“Good. Try and add another, I’m pretty loose.” You didn’t have to be told twice. Gently, you began to pull your finger out, adding more lube before beginning to slip your index and middle fingers into him, already able to feel just how open he was from the plug. _I’ll have to try this sometime_ , you thought to yourself as you heard a soft moan slip from Lucifer’s mouth.

After a few minutes of using two fingers on him, you added your ring finger into the mix once you felt that he was ready for it. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel yourself get even wetter between your thighs when you heard the next noise he let out. Desperate and whiny was the only way you could describe it, brought on by what you assumed was the slide of your fingers over his prostate. You wanted to hear it again. Every few thrusts you made sure to press ever so slightly against that sweet spot inside of him, causing Lucifer to bow his back and push back onto your hand as he made soft panting noises.

“Please,” he whispered only a few seconds later. “I-I’m open… And I need you.”

That was all you had to hear. You grabbed the lube you had placed between your legs to keep warm and popped the cap open to slick the toy between your hips. The leather pulled nice and firm over your thighs and waist as you sat up on your knees, lining up, and for a moment you thought back to the porn you used to watch when you’d first discovered the adult side of the internet. _He holds it while he pushes in… Like this_ , you thought as you gripped the shaft of the toy and pressed forward with such little resistance you thought you might not be in yet. It wasn’t until the first two inches had slid inside that Lucifer finally let out a low groan.

  
“Sorry, sorry,” you said as you rested your free hand on his lower back and slowed yourself down a little. You pulled your hand away for only a moment to squeeze more lube onto the silicone. Feeling the press of the base of the harness against your pelvis, you gave a more firm push to keep things moving, as you had a sneaking suspicion that if you stopped now you might not be able to bring yourself to start again. After a few more inches you stopped and rubbed gentle circles over his hips with your thumbs. You weren’t sure if this was Lucifer’s first time doing this, probably not, but you thought back to losing your virginity and how taking your time was in both of your best interests.

“Baby,” Lucifer murmured as he canted his hips back. Apparently you had paused for long enough. That was all you needed to start moving again, this time pulling out instead of pushing in, adding another squeeze of lube as only the head of the fake cock was left inside of the man beneath you. With a deep breath you held Lucifer’s hips firmly and with a roll of your own hips you began to fuck him.

The pace you set was slow and steady, not wanting to overwhelm him or get him to finish before you had really even started. You could feel the drag of the toy as you moved in and out, your mind wandering as your clit pressed against the solid form of the harness, a low moan breaking from your lips. It all felt so perfect all of a sudden. After only a dozen thrusts or so you felt yourself slipping into that sweet state of mind that you knew would bring you to the edge and eventually push you over. It all felt suddenly so real: you had a cock between your legs, and you were fucking your boyfriend as he spread his thighs and begged for you to push deeper, move faster, fuck him harder. Who were you to deny him? In a swift move you reached up to press your right hand to the back of his neck, fingers of your left hand curling around his hipbone to dig in and hold him still while you picked up the pace, pleasure spiking between your thighs every time you sank into him.

“There… There…,” you heard Lucifer whine as you were pulled out of your head and back to the man below you. “Th-that spot… I’m so close to coming… Please, it feels so good…”

“Yes, baby, I’ll give it to you.” His soft words were all the encouragement you needed as you kept your hips at the same angle. You were glad he knew his body well enough to know where to guide you, and the excitement of learning for yourself in the future forced a soft grunt from your throat as the harness caught you just right.

“Fuck this,” you growled, shifting your weight to your left knee and brought the other up to get more leverage against Lucifer. After only a second you found that spot inside of him again, hips falling into that same pattern, only this time your goal was to wreck your boyfriend, and that didn’t seem too far off judging by his moans and the way he gripped at the blanket.

“Coming… I’m coming!” Lucifer yelled against the pillow beneath him. Two more thrusts and you could feel the resistance as he tensed hard, shooting his load onto the bed between his legs. Not one to leave you partner wanting, you kept thrusting with all you had, making sure to ease off his prostate as his orgasm came to an end after a few heated moments.

“Good boy. Now hold still for me so I can come.” You smiled softly when Lucifer whimpered beneath you, pushing the fake cock all the way in before grinding your hips in a loose circle against the base of the toy. “Fuck yes… Love your tight ass. Gonna make me come so hard in you, fill you up.” You hadn’t thought it would be so easy to fall into the role of someone who had always possessed more in their pants than you did, but that didn’t stop you from quickly reaching your peak. In less than a minute you were panting hard, eyes closed as you dug your nails gently into Lucifer’s hips and finally, finally came hard. You felt yourself clench and relax rhythmically as you continued to rock your hips against his ass, noticing a small gush of liquid run down your thighs from the strap of the harness between your legs, something that would only normally happen after you hadn’t had an orgasm in a while.

“Shit, Luce…” Making sure to be careful, you slowly pulled out of him and fell onto your back on the bed, trying to get your breathing to a somewhat normal rhythm, head spinning a little from the rush of your orgasm. You looked over and smiled when you saw your boyfriend’s blissed out face next to you. That was the only confirmation you needed to know that this would be reoccurring act between the two of you, and you couldn’t be happier about that.


End file.
